My Name is Remus Lupin
by Inoue Ayumi
Summary: A series of poems on the life of Remus, from when he was bitten. Slightly AU, full warnings inside. -May be rated T in the future.- On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I tried to own it, really I did, but they wouldn't give me a chance. /sigh

**Summary: **A series of poems of the life of Remus, from when he was bitten. *Slightly* AU, full warnings inside.

**Author's note: **This has been in my mind for a long while now, so I decided to do it right after my exams, which is today by the way. You do NOT want to know how hard the Maths test was.. and people claim it was easy! .. okay, I digress.

The point is, this fanfiction is a series of poems. It starts from the night he was bitten, to.. wherever my imagination takes me. But rest assured that I will not abandon this; it's my first multi-chaptered fic and it IS poetry after all! I love poetry. Heh. This fic would probably be more than ten chapters or so.

**Warnings: AU**. It is not known when Remus is bitten, so I just chose the age of three. I know, I'm so cruel. /sigh  
This **may seem unbelievable**, since he is after all, only three years old- how can he think such coherent and structured thoughts? But hey, it's fanfiction, and I _have_ to tell you the story in poetry form in _some way_ other than baby babble. So I just try to fit in some hints of child innocence, so that it might 'suit his age'. (But really, you'd think an eleven year old was thinking this.. argh.) I'm sorry! I really am!  
**Character Death**. I'm very evil, aren't I. Darn. I guess quite a lot of characters die. Some are minor, and some cause him to be very very emo for days.

Things changed; 1. Mr Lupin is prejudiced. This is obviously AU and noncanon as in the books, he and Mrs Lupin and tried everything they could to find a cure. 2. Since no one knows their blood status, Mr and Mrs Lupin are assumed to be halfbloods in this story. 3. I changed the way Remus was bitten. According to wiki, Greyback bit Remus when Mr Lupin had insulted him. 4. In the wiki, it is said that Moony's parents were unsure of the safety Hogwarts promised, but in here Mrs Lupin was entirely sure.

That's all, I guess. Future warnings will be placed in future chapters, if any. Please do read and **review**! 

~RL~

My name is Remus Lupin  
and I am only three  
Today something had happened  
And now my parents don't love me

I was walking in the backyard  
On the night of the full moon  
Today something had happened  
That ended my life so soon

This scary monster saw me  
Then it leaped at me and bit  
Then my parents came to see me  
and then Dad got into a fit

He paced the room for hours  
His face so full of pain  
I sat there alone and crying  
While Mom looked at me in disdain

I sobbed and cried in my room  
Hugging my little toy  
My little toy, my only friend  
Since I was a little boy

My parents never hugged me  
They never kissed or smiled  
They looked at me with those eyes_  
Those eyes hated this child_.

They'd never hit or slap me  
They would just merely stare  
Stare with that silent look  
As if to disobey, I'd dare

I hate myself, I really do  
I hate it for who I really am  
An ugly werewolf, inside of me  
A Dark creature people condemn

I hate myself, I really do  
It took only one night  
One night to change my life  
Forever, with just one bite

I dread tomorrow, everyday  
because tomorrow, nothing is new  
Just the same- no love but hate  
No one save a precious few

No one dared to talk to me  
No one dared to touch  
No one dared to befriend me  
I guess they don't like me much

Oh how I'd love to be like them  
Those kids from the house next door  
So carefree, innocent and full of life  
While from the full moon, I start to go sore

So now I'm known as the boy next door  
The boy who everyone hates  
the boy who lived yet was better off dead  
The boy we look at with distaste

So here I am, alone in my room  
With paper and a pencil  
I start to sketch a life I'd have  
A life I'd never fulfill

My name is Remus Lupin  
And I am only three  
Today something had happened  
Now my parents don't love me 

~RL~ 

Well there you have it. The first chapter. I already have the second chapter up and ready to be uploaded, but I won't unless I get a handful of reviews! So do review. I'd gladly appreciate it. And if you're interested in more of my poems, there is a link on my profile to my Poems-and-Quotes account, where I post my poems. Do check them out and leave a comment if you're willing to. Thanks for reading!

Now review or I shall remove the Earth's oxygen supply to power up my chocolate-creating machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter!

Here a secret is revealed, and Remus is as happy as can be. C:

Reviews, please? (holds up collection bin)

[See the first chapter for summary, warnings and AU notes.] 

~RL~

My name is Remus Lupin  
And I am only four  
Today something had happened  
Something that's never done before

I was in my room as always  
Reading my favourite book  
When Mom came up into my room  
And gave me a different look

"Dad's away," she had exclaimed  
And she hugged me with all her might  
She laughed outright like a little girl  
It was really quite a sight

I retreated into a corner  
Scared by her sudden change  
She looked at me and laughed again  
As if I was the one who's strange

Then she hugged me once again  
And left, on my forehead a kiss  
Once more I felt shocked and afraid  
Why was Mom acting like this?

She smiled at me, a real smile  
And explained it all, you see  
How she acted was because of Dad;  
She had always really loved me

She had to act like that to me  
Because Dad hated the Dark  
He hated me that fateful night  
The night I got the mark

But Mom knew I was just special  
That I'd grow up to be strong  
Just here was not the place to be  
Here I do not belong

She tried to get me a better life  
A life where I was free  
She'd thought of Hogwarts, the wizarding school  
But would they take in someone like me?

So I promised to study harder  
To get a better life  
A better life for me and Mom  
Amongst all this strife

I just wish Hogwarts could take me  
To see who I really am  
But no one does; not even Dad  
So I surely can't be with them

It might be far, it might be long  
But it is all I can ever do  
To study than waste my life away  
Like Dad had told me to

My name is Remus Lupin  
And I am only four  
Today something had happened;  
My Mom hates me no more 

~RL~

How was that? I'm having trouble with plot ideas for chapter four though. Darn. Review and you'll get chapter three up soon!


End file.
